


Camping with my young niece (IronShortie #9)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShorties [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Camping, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl (9)My sister has agreed that I can take my nice to a camping trip with my fancy camper. Little does she know that I’ve been grooming little Ellie for years and this trip will seal the deal: I’m going to fuck my 9-year-old niece and turn her into my little sex loving playmate.
Series: IronShorties [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112909
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Camping with my young niece (IronShortie #9)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreadGiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadGiver/gifts).



> This is an IronShortie -series story. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy!
> 
> This story was written based on concept from a reader. I hope you (and others) enjoy this!
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #handjob, #fingerfucking and #sex

Ellie was bouncing in joy. Today was finally the day she would get to go on road trip with Uncle Jack. He was so cool. He had a big camper. Little blond Ellie had dressed like she knew Uncle Jack would like. She had tight white T-shirt and pink leggings. Jack had several times told how pretty she looked in those. Her mother hadn’t even noticed that the sweet 9-year-old didn’t have any panties on. Uncle Jack had few times commented to Ellie how bad the panty line looked and showed pictures of athletes with their smooth yoga pants. Therefore, Ellie didn’t wear any panties.

Jack took Ellie’s bag from his sister and hopped into the camper. At 37 he was in great shape and good looking. Downstairs he was below average but that didn’t bother him. He was into young girls and that enabled him to have sex with really young girls. Ellie would finally be his during this trip. 

Grooming his niece hadn’t been a quick process but it had peaked during the last year. Ellie loved it when Uncle Jack gave her his full attention. When he was babysitting her, they would play tickling games and there was some serious petting. They had common secrets as uncle was slowly leading her into the world of adult fun. So far, he had let her listen to moaning of orgasming girl during sex. He had promised that during their trip he would let her see the movie. As long as she promised not to tell. Little did Ellie know, that Uncle Jack was planning on much more than just showing her clip.

Ellie waved to her mother goodbyes and jumped in. They were off. Ella was babbling away how exited she was to go on trip and Jack was only partly listening. He worked the details of his plan in his head. They drove the whole day and finally were approaching the first secluded camping spot.

“OK, Ellie. Now that we soon camp, we need to agree some rules. To have fun and safe camping trip.”, Jack told her.

“Yes. Let’s do them fast. I want to get there and swim.”, Ellie knew about the pond with hot spring at their spot.

“Hold your horses for a second, kiddo. First rule: I’m the adult here and you need do as told, when I give you instructions.”, Jack said as he parked the camper.

“OK. OK.”, Ellie was eager to agree and get on with swimming.

“Second rule: I’ve agreed with your mom, that this trip will be our secret. We’ll tell her where we went but what we exactly did will be our secret. You cannot tell her or anyone either.”

“Sounds fun. I like secrets!”, Ellie replied. Jack still couldn’t believe his luck on how trusting his sister had been letting him go alone like this with his very fuckable niece. 

“And third and last rule: we need to have fun. So: let’s go swim.”, Jack started to take away his clothes. “But we need to go skinny dipping and we can only use one towel. We cannot bring much wet stuff inside the camper.”

There was no-one around and Ellie was naked in a flash. Jack watched her tiny bouncing behind as she run to the small beach and to the water. Part one of the plan done: now Ellie didn’t have any reservations on being nude around him. 

Quickly he went through her bag and hid her nightie. Part two of the plan done: Ellie would have to sleep nude. Trying to hide his rising erection, he walked to the beach with towel. They swam for a good while, playing in the water. Jack really enjoyed getting full access of his niece’s naked body. His hands were roaming all around, paying specific attention to the tight little butt and the honey box between her legs. He couldn’t be too obvious on touching her pussy yet. Still, he could lift her up and slide his hands over it. Ellie was again enjoying having full adult attention of her uncle and not paying any special attention on how her his hands were travelling all over her private parts.

“I’m getting hungry.”, Ellie commented eventually.

“Let’s go to the beach and I’ll dry you.”, Jack instructed, and they got out of water. Methodically Jack used the small towel to wipe Ellie dry. This was the first time he got good look on her totally hairless 9-year-old pussy. I was beautiful and he couldn’t wait for all the fun it would provide. But he needed to be patient. The trip would be two weeks and the camper would be rocking many times while he would be fucking that little pussy. He just needed to play this according to his plan.

“Now don’t run!”, he instructed as they started to walk back to the camper. 

When they were dressing up, he was happy to notice that Ellie didn’t put panties under her tights. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t hadn’t found any panties while he was going through her bag. Good girl!

Evening was getting little chilly as they BBQed food and they ate inside. It had been a long day.

“Can we watch the movie you promised now?”, Ellie asked when they had put the dishes away.

“Not tonight, kiddo. I’m too tired. Tomorrow morning for sure. Now let’s get to bed.”, Jack replied, pulling open the top bunk for her.

“I guess that is OK.”, Ellie replied little disappointed and went outside to brush her teeth. 

Jack joined her and they brushed in silent chilly darkening evening. It was getting really cold outside and once they were done, they quickly returned to the warmth of the camper.

“I cannot find my nightie. I’m sure I packed it…”, Ellie complained while she was feverously digging through her bag.

“It’s OK. I always sleep nude.”, Jack encouraged her while stripping his clothes and climbing under the warm blanket of the twin master bed.

Ellie didn’t say anything but just got nude and climbed to the top punk. She went under the thin blanket Jack had set-up for her. Plan phase 3 completed.

“Good night, kiddo!”, Jack told her as he put out the light.

“Good night, Uncle Jack!”, the sweet young voice answered from the total darkness.

Jack waited patiently. He knew this would take some time. Every now and then he carefully checked the time under blanket. 

“Uncle Jack are you awake?”, silent little voice asked. Little over an hour had passed.

“What is it, kiddo?”, he replied trying to sound sleepy and hide his enthusiasm.

“I’m freezing…”

Of course she was! Jack had turned off heating and the camper was cooling fast. Ellie only had thin blanket while she was laying nude in the top bunk.

“Come down and snuggle with me to warm up.”

There was no reply, but Jack heard her climb down and felt the weight as she hopped on the bed. He lifted the blanket and ice-cold Ellie slid next to her. He pulled her into a spoon. 

“Oh… You’re so warm.”, Ellie commented as he hugged her tight and started to stroke her tummy.

“You can sleep here if you want.”, Jack told Ellie.

Ellie was getting warm fast and soon she was also really sleepy. Uncle Jack’s hand gently stroking her tummy felt also nice. 

“Plan phase four completed.”, Jack thought as he waited Ellie to fall asleep.

Jack listened patiently while Ellie’s breathing started to get heavy. When he was almost sure that Ellie was asleep, he still waited for good amount of time. He put dim lights on.

“Ellie, are you sleeping?”, he asked and got no reply. Jack knew Ellie didn’t wake up easily once she fell asleep. 

Carefully he lifted Ellie’s top leg and guided his dick between her legs. Ellie didn’t react at all and he started to slide it between her legs and over her smooth 9-year-old pussy. He used slow fucking motions and fought hard to resist the urge to switch the angle. Not to push inside of Ellie. Not yet. He felt around with his hand and adjusted Ellie a little. Now the head of his dick was sliding between his niece’s smooth and puffy pussy lips. That felt so good. He kept humping slowly until he started to feel getting close. He carefully got up and sleepy Ellie rolled onto her back. He leaned over her face and started stroking fast. It didn’t take long before he shot several thick streams of come on his niece’s beautiful face. She reacted only by smearing it to her hair as Jack spooned her in the warmth of the bed. Lights were off and Jack was also sleeping in no time.

Jack woke up in the morning as Ellie started to stir.

“Good morning, Uncle Jack.”

“Morning, kiddo. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Can we watch the movie now?”

Jack looked at Ellie. Her face and hair messed up with his dried semen. She looked so hot and his already morning hard dick was waking up further. He got his laptop and was pleased to notice the Ellie was eager to see the secret movie. Jack placed the laptop into his lap and Ellie snuggled close to him under blanket.

He had taken the clip from one of his favorite porn movies. The same clip from which moaning Ellie had been listening many times. She would surely recognize it when that part came. Really tiny and young-looking schoolgirl walked into the scene. This was actually a legal movie and the girl was eighteen. The start of the movie had no tits and everything in her really tiny body had been made to tickle the nerves of those who enjoyed watching young girls getting fucked. 

“Hello Uncle. Could you help me out? I’m feeling so tingly down here.”, girl on the screen lifted her skirt showing her hairless pussy.

“Oh. She’s not wearing any panties either. Like me…”, Ellie commented as the man -looking much the same age as Jack- pulled her skirt all the way down and lifted the tiny girl on the table. 

“What is he doing?”, asked Ellie innocently as the man spread the hairless pussy open and started licking on it. 

Jack ignored the question as he knew what was about to come next. After few seconds the girl started to squirm on the table and moan in pleasure. Ellie’s eye light up.

“I know this part!”, Ellie announced and was now looking even more intensively. 

It was very long oral phase. For several minutes the ‘uncle’ was eating the schoolgirl, who was moaning louder and louder.

“This feels so good. Sooo good”, girl on the screen repeated over and over as ‘uncle’s’ tongue work on her pussy. 

“OH FUCK. OH FUCK. I’M CUMMING!”, she eventually screamed as her pussy started to spasm. This was something new and Ellie watched intensively. “DON’T STOP. IT FEELS SO GOOD…”

The clip ended as the girl finally stopped coming.

“Can we watch it again?”, Ellie asked immediately. Jack didn’t say anything, he just put the clip on again.

“What is he doing?”, asked Ellie again as the ‘uncle’ started to eat the girl on screen.

“He’s making his niece feel really good.”

Ellie watched for a while in silence. Girl started telling how good it felt.

“That girl looks like me.”, Ellie commented. Actually, girl looked much older, but at her young age Ellie just couldn’t tell the difference. “Could you do that to me? Could you make me feel so good that I will moan like that?”

Jack couldn’t help but to smile. Everything was going just as he had planned.

“I sure can but that needs to be our secret. It’s always a secret when niece and uncle are having fun. One of our secrets.”

“I can keep secrets!”, Ellie announced just as the girl on the screen was climaxing again.

#pussyeating

“You surely can. OK, let’s give it a try.”, he said and removed the blanked. Heater had kicked in with the timer during the night. The trailer was nice and warm for his planned morning activities. 

“Lay on bed and spread your legs.”, Jack instructed. 

His young niece couldn’t have been more eager to comply and had her legs spread for her uncle in no time. Jack marveled the beautiful totally hairless pussy for a moment and then dove in. He gently spread the smooth puffy lips and started licking. The taste was heavenly and they both moaned.

“That tickles so nicely…”, Ellie commented as her uncle worked on her pussy for the first time. 

Jack savored the taste of preteen pussy for a while and then dove for her clit.

“Oh. Oh. Oh…”, Ellie’s response was immediate. Her breathing started to get heavy, and she was moaning hard. “Oh. Yes. Just like that. Oh. Oh.”

Jack was now sure he could get Ellie to climax. He took her whole pussy into his mouth and lapped his tongue on her clit like there was no tomorrow.

“OH. OH. OHHHHH….”, Ellie cried out as she experienced the first orgasm of her life. It came on her uncle’s tongue. She was gyrating her hips as his tongue massaged the most sensitive part of her 9-year-old pussy. Orgasm was strong but not long. Jack raised his head when it faded. Ellie was still breathing heavily.

“You liked that?”

“That was the best thing ever!”

“Would you help me feel good too?”, Jack asked laying on the bed with his fully erect dick pointing towards the ceiling.

“Sure. What do I do?”

#handjob

“You can massage my thing. Like I massaged your pussy, but instead of your mouth, you can use your hands.”

Ellie moved curiously closer, and Jack guided her little hand to his dick.

“Grab it gently and start moving your hand up and down.”, he instructed. Ellie started to move her hand. The taste of preteen pussy in his mouth and the feeling of his niece’s hand moving on his shaft almost made him shoot right away. Luckily, he had emptied his nuts on the wanking girl’s face while she was sleeping last night. 

“Just like that. Move your hand up and down.”, Jack moaned. Ellie was looking focused as she pumped her hand. It felt so good. He needed to come so bad. How he wished that he could come into her pussy but that had still to wait. One more day.

“Now go faster. Faster!”, he commanded, and his niece complied. Ellies was wanking him so good. “Oh fuck, Ellie. You’re doing it so well! I’m going to cum. I’m going to shoot…”

Jack couldn’t finish the sentence before his sperm was flying all over the place. Ellie stopped pumping in surprise.

“Keep moving your hand!”, Jack growled and again Ellie complied. 

“Just like that…”, was all Jack could muster to say as his niece pumped shot after shot from his dick. If Ellie had just gotten her first orgasm, Jack got the most intensive of his life. He was breathing hard.

“You can stop now.”, he moaned to Ellie, who was pumping her hand in middle of huge mess. It was everywhere. On Ellie’s hands and feet, on Jack’s feet and stomach plus on the bed. Ellie was motionless in the middle of the slimy mess, still holding tight on his dick. She didn’t dare to move.

“You did great!”, Jack encouraged Ellie as he picked her up and carried her out. “Let’s go clean in the lake. I’ll teach you a special thank you kiss there…”

Ellie was very happy as her uncle was pleased. They were happily floating in the pond. Jack washed her. Ellie couldn’t understand why her butt needed to be washed. But as Uncle Jack was washing it, she must have gotten some of that white slimy stuff there as well. Uncle Jack was surely spending quite some time washing her small butt cheeks with his hands.

“Now wrap your legs around me and your arms around my neck.”, Jack instructed. Ellie did as told and Jack parked his feet firmly to the bottom. They were now neck deep in water. 

“Special thank you kiss is given on your mouth. Open your mouth and touch my tongue with your tongue.”, he instructed and started to kiss his nude 9-year-old niece on her tiny mouth. Obediently she opened her mouth, and her tiny tongue touched his. Jack’s hands moved to Ellie’s small butt and started to grope it. He was hard in seconds. She didn’t quite yet grasp the point of kissing yet, but it didn’t matter. She would later. But Jack was still horny and he wanted to come again. He broke the kiss.

“You gave me so good thank you kiss, that I need to be massaged again. Reach between us and massage me. You don’t need to go slow. Just go as fast as you can until I tell you to stop. OK?”

“OK!”, Ellie answered and reached down to his penis with her right hand. Jack could feel the small hand grabbing it and starting to jerk him. 

Ellie was surprised as Jack started to kiss her again. While her hand was working on Jack’s thing, he was again groping her butt. It left somehow nice. Their tongues met and Jack moaned. She could fell his thing touching her pussy every now and then as she was pumping fast. It also felt kind of nice. She kept going. As fast as she could. Just as Uncle Jack had instructed.

“Fuck. Keep pumping. I’m cumming.”, he suddenly moaned. Jack’s load was shot into the water for fish to enjoy. This time it was just a small load, but it still felt great to come again on his niece’s hand.

“You can stop now.”, Jack instructed and resumed kissing Ellie. They kissed in the neck deep water for few more minutes. Ellie was slowly catching how her uncle was moving his tongue. Kissing was still awkward but definitely going to right direction. As the heat of orgasms was fading, Jack started to feel hungry, and he carried Ellie back to the camper.

“Is there more in the movie?”, Ellie asked as Jack was drying her.

“Yes there is, kiddo.”

“Can we watch more?”

“Not yet.”, again it took all his self-discipline not to play the movie to the fucking part. “We can only watch it in the evenings and morning. But if we do, you need to agree to try the things in the movie. Some will look weird. Like uncle licking niece’s pussy But they will be fun. And it felt good didn’t it.”

“Yeah. OK.”, Ellie agreed quickly.

They ate and went hiking for the day. 

Jake told Ellie, that touching, rubbing and groping secretly during the day through her clothes would make her pussy all tingly and evening in the camper would be more fun. There was loads of that. Jake was constantly grabbing, slapping or massaging Ellie’s tiny ass. Or slipping his hand between her legs to massage her pussy though her leggings. Ellie was little embarrassed as her leggings started to get wet -she was not wearing any panties- but Uncle Jack told her that it was a good thing that her pussy was wet. And after all, there was no-one but them hiking, so no-one saw her wet pants. 

Evening couldn’t have come fast enough for either of them. After quick dinner Ellie was nude in Jack’s bed before he had time to finish his coffee. 

The whole 1,5-hour movie was one scene about that sexy schoolgirl. It was also escalating for vanilla sex to some serious stuff. Jack had made clips with one more thing in each. Tonight’s clip -the second clip- included the first part plus some serious finger fucking. On the first round of watching Ellie just watched in silence. Jack could feel the pressure of the day building in his balls.

“Let’s go to the shower, so we don’t make another sticky mess here.”, Jack told Ellie as the clip ended. 

When they stepped into small shower booth, Jack didn’t even have to instruct Ellie. She immediately took hold of his hard member and milked every last drop of the come from her horny uncle. Little did she know what his uncle really wanted. They left sperm running down shower walls and returned to the bed.

“Are you ready to try next part?”, Jack asked as they finished watching the clip for second time.

“Yeah…”, Ellie agreed and was in a flash laying on the bed with her legs spread. The girl in film had been screaming in pleasure and begging her ‘uncle’ to ram his fingers into her harder. Little Ellie didn’t know that the tiny girl on the screen was actually hard-core porn star. She had done everything from fisting to double penetration. Ellie’s tiny pussy was not as wide and couldn’t take quite that rough fingering yet, but Uncle Jack was determined to fix that during this trip.

#fingerfucking

Jack sat between Ellie’s legs and run his fingers over his young niece’s pussy. Ellie shivered in anticipation as Jack carefully felt between her tight lips. Ellie was wet so the entry would be easy. Ellie didn’t know, but Uncle Jack had broken her cherry with his finger over eight years ago. She didn’t know and she never would, but it would make her first time much more pleasurable.

“Oh. I feel it going into me.”, Ellie gasped as Jack finger sank into her almost virgin 9-year-old preteen pussy. Slowly and surely his middle finger sank all the way into Ellie. 

“How does it feel?”, Jack asked holding his finger deep in Ellie.

“Funny…”, Ellie replied, and Jack wiggled his finger inside of her. 

“Ooh…”, Ellie gasped. Jack started to slowly fuck his finger in and out of the 9-year-old pussy. It was slippery from her juices making the task really easy. He withdrew it almost fully and then pushed it all the way in repeating the process again and again. Ellie  
started to moan and he started to pick up speed.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh.”, Ellie was moaning in the pace Jack’s finger worked her pussy. 

“You like this, kiddo?”

“Yeah. I. Do!”

“Want to cum, kiddo? Want to climax?”, Jack asked slowing down the pace of finger fucking.

“Cum? Is that the good feeling?”, Ellie asked, and Jack nodded. “Then, yeah. Make me cum, Uncle Jack!”

“Buckle up then, kiddo. Here comes!”, Jack dove down to her pussy and started lapping his niece’s clit.

“Oh… UNCLE JACK!”, Ellie cried as her climax started approaching. Jack’s tongue was whirling over her clit and finger pumping that tight preteen pussy. He picked up the pace and right when his young nice was about come, he suddenly pushed second finger in.

“I’M GOING TO BURST!”, she cried out and the climax hit her. Jacked stopped the tongue treatment but finger fucked climaxing girl as hard as he could, stretching her tight pussy almost violently.

“OOOOOOOOOO…”, Ellie was screaming as hard as Uncle Jack was fingering. Her tight little pussy was exploding. Jack was fucking two fingers in that tight preteen box. Jack was very happy: if the kid could take two fingers, she could take his dick. 

Finally, Ellie’s cries of climax started to fade and Jack pulled his fingers from her. Smell of preteen pussy filled the trailer. Jack was in heaven as he pulled Ellie into his lap. They spooned under blanket and soon fell asleep.

Jack woke up to small ass was wiggling in his lap. It was still dark outside.

“Good morning, Uncle Jack!”, said perky voice in front of Jack. It took few moments for him to wake up and catch what the kid was after.

“Good morning, kiddo…”, he replied sleepily.

“Can we now watch more of the movie?”, his preteen niece asked keenly. Jack was fully awake almost as fast as his dick was: time to fuck!

“Sure thing, kiddo!”

It didn’t take long for the next clip be playing.

“Fuck me. Fuck me harder. HARDER!”, the girl on the screen was screaming for the second time. 

“She really seems to like it!”, Ellie commented with keen eyes.

“Would you like Uncle Jack to fuck you, Ellie?”

“Yeah…”

“Say it. Say ‘Fuck me, Uncle Jack. Please fuck me, Uncle Jack.’ Say it!”

#sex

“Fuck me, Uncle Jack. Please fuck me, Uncle Jack.”, Ellie said looking me in the eyes.

“OK, my dear niece. Lay down and spread those legs. I’ll fuck that little preteen pussy of yours.”

Ellie laid down and spread them. Her hairless pussy opened just a tiny bit, trying to invite Jack in. Jack crawled on top of his 9-year-old niece. Jolt of energy went through them both as Jack’s dick touched little Ellie’s puffy pussy lips. He aimed carefully in the middle of the hairless peach and pushed.

“Oooo.”, Ellie moaned as Jack’s dick started to sink into her.

“Fuck this feels good.”, Jack moaned as half of his dick sunk into the velvety tightness. He couldn’t wait any longer. Quickly he started to fuck himself deeper. Bit by bit he forced it deeper. 

“Oh. Ah. Oh.”, Ellie sounded little strained under Jack but still her voice was more on the side of pleasure. Jack’s dick was stretching Ellie’s little preteen pussy almost painfully. Still, it felt so good. 

“Fuck me, Uncle Jack.”, she heard herself repeating without thinking. Jack wanted to get deeper, and he complied. He was finally fucking his young niece. Ellie felt so small under him. Jack pushed hard and Ellie spread her small thighs wider to get Jack deeper. His dick was poking somewhere deep. It felt like she couldn’t get enough. 

Jack fucked Ellie faster and harder. Ellie was enjoying it. Jack was enjoying it. There was going to be so much fucking on this trip. Jack dick was now going in and out in Ellie really fast. He was winded but still enjoying every moment. This was the moment he had been grooming Ellie for eight years. Next two weeks he would drill his niece’s preteen holes so hard. But now he wanted to come. Jack wanted so bad to come inside that 9-year-old pussy he was fucking. He wanted to come inside his little niece.

“I want to cum inside you now, Ellie.”, Jack panted. “Ask me to cum inside you, Ellie.”

“Uncle Jack. Pleeease. Cum inside. Cum inside my pussy.”

“I will soon, my hot niece. I’ll soon shoot my hot juices into your tight little 9-year-old pussy.”, Jack was loving when Ellie was dirty talking. “But first, tell me how this feels!”

“It feels great. It feels great to have you inside my little pussy. You are stretching it sooo good. So good. It almost hurts. And when you poke the bottom of my pussy, I almost go crazy. Fuck me deep. Fuck me really deep, Uncle Jack!”

“Here comes!”, Jack announced and took hold of little Ellie’s slim legs. He pushed the legs of the flexible girl wide apart and high in the air. This didn’t get him as deep as he wanted and he pushed them down to the bed. Ellie grunted as she was folded hard.

“IT SO DEEP!”, Ellie screamed as Uncle Jack finally pushed as deep as anatomically possible into her. Her pussy was pushed flat as Jack rammed all of him into her preteen pussy again and again. He was using all the weight of his muscular body and Ellie could help it. She could only take it.

“It feels so good…”, she moaned as her mind went totally black.

Jack was ramming his 9-year-old niece like a cheap Tijuana whore. He noticed that her eyes had rolled back and he only could see the whites were showing. Her tight wet pussy was gripping his dick hard. Then Jack felt it. He could no longer hold.

“Fuck. Here comes, kiddo…”, he groaned as he shot his load into her. After eight years of serious grooming, it felt so good.

Few hours later they woke up. Sun was also up.

“Good morning, kiddo!”, Jack greeted his latest conquest.

“Good morning, Uncle Jack!”, Ellie replied happily.

“How are you feeling?”

“Little stick down there…”

“Everything else good?”

“Yeah!”, Ellie sounded happy. She would be enjoying this special trip with Uncle Jack.

“Let’s fix that stickiness then…”, Jack told and scooped up his niece. 

He carried the 9-year-old girl he had been fucking hard few hours ago through the cool air to the warmness of the pond. Soon they were neck deep in the water and Ellie was wrapped around him. Jack fingers were working inside Ellie, methodically cleaning his seamen from the tight little pussy. When he withdrew his fingers from Ellie, she leaned closer.

“Time for a thank you kiss!”, she announced and started kissing Jack. Her tiny tongue conquered Jack’s mouth and their tongues flirted around. Kissing was definitely getting better and more intense. 

Suddenly Jack felt tiny hand reaching to his fully erect dick. 

“You’re hard, Uncle Jack.”, Ellie announced matter of factly. “Could you put it into me again?”

“Would you like me to fuck your little pussy here in the water?”

“Yes. Please, Uncle Jack. Fuck my little pussy.”

#sex

Jack guided the head of his dick between her swollen lips and pushed. They both moaned as he entered her pussy for the second time. Jack’s hands grabbed Ellie’s tiny buttocks really hard. Her tiny butt could easily fit inside his palms. Jack dug his fingers deep and hard. Ellie took hold of his head and started kissing him. Jack first increased the intensity of his kissing. He was sucking and tongue wrestling. Ellie was catching up fast and soon it looked like she was also trying to eat his face. 

Now Jack started really pumping. It was harder in the water. His grip on Ellie’s butt was so good that he could hold Ellie in place, while his hips pumped hard. Back and forth. He couldn’t get quite that deep, but Ellie’s intensive kissing and fucking in the water made it still feel damn good. Ellie wanted more of him and spread her legs wide. Ellie was now doing full split under water. Jack was getting little deeper, and they were both moaning into the kiss.

They fucked like that for minutes, kissing passionately. Jack was getting there. He was just approaching the point of no return as he heard a car. He mustered all his strength not to continue fucking Ellie until he came and broke the kiss. He started towards the beach.

“Wrap your legs around me. Someone is coming.”, he told as they were raising from the water.

Towel was left on the beach as Jack run towards the camper, his dick still deep inside Ellie. Ellie was holding on tight. They could both hear the car sound getting closer. They were at the door and Jack’s hands were slipping on Ellie as he fumbled open it. Ellie -who was still fully impaled with Jack’s dick- was holding on tight with all fours and they got in just fine. Jack quickly closed the door. Within seconds they could hear the other car arriving. 

Jack silently and carefully laid his naked impaled niece on the floor of the camper and laid on top of her. He silenced her with his mouth and started slowly fucking her. They could hear people talking outside. Jack was very careful not to rock the camper, but he needed to come. It was a huge turn-on to know other people were close by. Ellie was lifting and spreading her legs. Jack got the hint and quickly pushed them down next to her head. They couldn’t have tiny girl legs showing from the windows. Now Ellie was again folded, and Jack was pushing deep into her. Ellie was moaning and her kissing got sloppy. Jack knew his little 9-year-old niece was going to come soon. She would be coming over his 37-year-old dick. He was pumping it slowly deep into her. He could hear more people talking outside as Ellie’s tight pussy got even tighter. Her eyes rolled back again and she moaned deeply into Jack’s mouth. That took Jack over. He shot his load deep into that tight preteen pussy as he was listening people outside considering going swimming.

They laid on the floor for a good while recovering. Then it was time to dress up and greet the newcomers. After friendly greetings Jack and Ellie they ate breakfast outside chatting with them. It became obvious that they were totally clueless of the highly dubious sex that had taken place within few meters of their camper. Jack gave them tips about the trails nearby and after packing rest of their stuff Jack and Ellie were off.

Next camping site was far away. It would take an all-day drive. It was getting dark while they were still driving on the highway. Jack was getting really horny and his 9-year-old niece asking all kinds of questions of sex was not helping. He got an idea.

“I need you to help Uncle Jack. Go change to a summer dress.”, Jack instructed her. 

Ellie went to the back. He watched in the mirror as Ellie removed her t-shir revealing her flat chest with erected little nipples. She bent over to remove her leggings and the tight buttocks Jack had manhandled in the water made his dick get even harder. Ellie got a pink little girl sleeveless dress from her bag. Jack watched her nude body disappear under the dress. She tiptoed back to front looking just adorable. Jack put cruise control on.

“How can I help you, Uncle Jack?”

#sex

“Hop on my lap facing me.”, Jack replied moving his seat back and releasing his hard cock from his pants. Ellie looked at him for a moment, then nodded and straddled him. He positioned Ellie on her knees on both sides of him on the wide driver’s seat.

“Good. Now raise your ass, reach between us and guide me into your pussyhhh…”, he moaned as Ellie had already figured out what he was after and Jack’s hard dick sank deep into the hot slippery preteen pussy before he could finish the sentence. Jack had to work hard not to drive off the road as the intensity of the feeling hit him.

“Now lay your head on my shoulder and close your eyes. Pretend you are sleeping.”

Ellie laid her head to his shoulder. This was for the truck drivers, who from their higher vantage point could see into the camper. Jack also now had good visibility to drive. 

“Good. Now I want you to milk me with your tight little pussy. Start moving your ass up and down. So that I’m moving inside of you. Like I when I was fucking you but now you are fucking me…”

Ellie started to move. Position on the seat was difficult. She couldn’t quite get it right and he slipped out few times. Each time Ellie reached in between them and guided him to the entrance of her heavenly tightness. Each entry felt just great. Uncle Jack was not complaining. Ellie was an agile girl and fast learner. Within 5 minutes she was already riding Uncle Jack quite well.

“Oh. My little niece. This feels so good. Keep pumping like that.”

“Mmm…”, Ellie moaned as reply.

“Pump that tiny ass up and down. Milk me with your tight 9-year-old pussy. Fuck, Ellie. This feels so good.”

Ellie kept riding Uncle Jack as he was driving the camper on the highway. It was feeling really good.

“Ride me faster, kiddo. This feels great but I really need to cum now.”

“Can you park for a minute?”, Ellie asked. “This is kind of hard.”

Jack pulled off to first available road and the camper was parked within a minute. He pulled the summer dress off Ellie.

“Now ride me like there is no tomorrow!”, Jack instructed eyeing his 9-year-old niece’s naked body hungrily. She didn’t have any tits yet but in two years she would start to grow them. And he would be there to fuck her thought the whole process.

Ellie looked him with lustful eyes. Then she started to bounce on Jack’s lap. Her little ass was soon pumping up and down fast.

“Yeah. Just like that. Fuck me, Ellie. Fuck me with that sweet little preteen pussy. Fuck me!”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”, Ellie chanted each time Uncle Jack commanded her to fuck him. It felt so good to fuck him. 

“I want to cum, Ellie. Make me cum NOW!”

Jack took tight grip on her little buttocks and started to ram her down with force. Ellie was pushing up and Jack was pulling down. Animalistic moaning and slapping filled the camper. Truck going past honked its horn to the rocking camper. It was obvious that some serious fucking was going on inside. Jack didn’t know if the driver had seen him fucking a 9-year-old girl. He didn’t care. He was so close. Only thing he could think of was shooting his load into this tight preteen pussy milking his dick.

“Cum for me. Cum into me, Uncle Jack!”, Ellie commanded. “Cum into my tiny pussy. Fill me with your cream.”

“Fuuuck…”, Jack moaned as he complied to his 9-year-old lover’s command and shot his load deep into her pussy.

Jack pulled Ellie to a tight hug. Their chest were moving fast as they both were gasping for air. Time seemed to have stopped. Finally Ellie spoke.

“Uncle Jack. What is in the movie tonight?”

Jack didn’t reply. He hadn’t been thinking about that as fucking Ellie had been so much fun. So far they were only half an hour into the tape. There was still more than hour of the young-looking girl doing more and more intense sexual activities. Starting from anal sex.

“You will see when we watch it, kiddo. Are you eager to try new things?”

“Oh yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie might return. There is still tape left and an eager 9-year-old girl wanting to learn more. Share your thoughts.
> 
> If you red this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
